1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating input device for providing input using a touch panel and more specifically to an input device for reducing error.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controllers are conventionally known for operating in-vehicle units such a car navigation system. However, remote controllers can be difficult to handle while driving. For example, a user is typically required to find a remote controller by fumbling through various portions of the passenger compartment, properly gain a hand hold, and then press the desired button to provide the desired input all without looking away from the road. Various techniques have been proposed to solve the problem of providing system input during driving.
For example, a technique is described in JP-A-10-269012 for detecting the approach of a hand to a touch panel by an infrared scanning mechanism provided at the upper part of the touch panel that uses infrared light. An operation menu is displayed and at the same time, an image of the hand over the touch panel is captured with a camera and the state of the operation is superimposed on the operation menu.
However, disadvantages arise in JP-A-10-269012 since it is difficult for an operator to accurately perceive the point of finger contact with the touch panel. In such a system, it is difficult to perceive what was actually input until the touch input is completed leading to input errors such as pressing a wrong button.
Further, a greater number of input options can lead to a greater chance for error. For example, performing a location search according to Japanese character input during the operation of a car navigation system involves many input buttons that are small in size. In such a case, it is more difficult to accurately position a fingertip on a button and an inputting error is more prone to occur.